Paris, Capital of Love?
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Hogwarts Field Trip! To Paris! Students were excited as they were promised a week there. The catch? They must wear a mask and disguise. Then at midnight on the last day: unmask. And that was when the trouble began. SHORT STORY-DHr
1. Paris!

**Summary**: Hogwarts Field Trip! To Paris! Students were excited as they were promised a week there. The catch? They must wear a mask and disguise. Then at midnight on the last day: unmask. And that was when the trouble began. SHORT STORY-D/Hr

**Disclaimer**: -insert desired disclaimer here-

**Author's Note**: This will be a SHORT STORY consisting of nine chapters: one for each day at Paris, an epilogue, and one extra for the announcement on the field trip. The chapters will NOT be very long and will revolve around one main couple: Draco/Hermione. Also, I have never been to Paris so please excuse me if anything is wrong. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 1: Paris! **

**__**

**_Sunday, The Great Hall:_**

**__**

All Seventh Years were seated in the Great Hall awaiting the special announcement. Silence was not found for several minutes as students chatted about what they thought was happening and a few already knew. Soon Dumbledore walked in.

"Silence please!" Dumbledore ordered as he clapped his hands together for attention. "You have all been summoned here for a very special announcement. Since this is your last year here at Hogwarts we have decided to allow you all to go on a field trip. After consulting with the Prefects and the Professors we have decided to send you all to Paris!"

The chatting quickly erupted with squeals and heaps of delight. But Dumbledore wasn't finished so he clapped his hands again for attention.

"But there is a catch. You all must wear a mask and disguise yourselves and you will be going with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. You are to find yourself a partner of the opposite sex as your date for that week while you are in disguise. You are not to tell your friends how you are disguised or what mask you are going to use. All we ask is that you wear a mask to cover your face but make holes so you can see and breathe and talk through it. Then you can change the color of your hair and how you dress. Be creative! Then on midnight of the last day you will unmask. That is all. Now please head to your dorms and pack for you are leaving in three hours. Oh and as for the ocean separating us from France, do not worry. The Hogwarts Express has invisible tracks over the ocean. Good day and have fun!"

Running, racing, scuttling, scampering, sprinting, jogging, darting, dashing, and scurrying went all of the Seventh Years as they headed to their dorms full of excitement. And soon they all reappeared two and a half hours later all packed with their suitcases ready to leave.

Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall ushered all the students outside where they took carriages to the train station and took the Hogwarts Express to Paris.

_**The Train:**_

The trio quickly entered and seated themselves down.

"Can you believe it? A week without school!" Ron exclaimed as he started to do a joy jig.

"In Paris!" Hermione squealed.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you would be up for the idea. I thought you would complain that we 'wouldn't have time to study and learn more to prepare for our futures'," Harry dramatically quoted her.

"Oh be quiet, Harry," Hermione said as she punched him playfully in the arm. "I did choose the location. Remember Headmaster said that he had consulted with the Prefects? That was why I left you and Ron a week ago. I had to talk to Headmaster about that with Malfoy."

"Oh yeah!" Harry remembered.

"But, you know, I am a little worried," Hermione revealed.

"Aw, come on 'Mione! We'll have plenty of time to study when we get back!" Ron said.

"No, Ron, not about that! I mean about the disguises and masks and pairings. We aren't allowed to tell each other so what if you get stuck with Pansy, Harry? Or if I get stuck with Crabbe or Goyle?!" Hermione shuddered at her thoughts.

"Yeah, I never thought about that," Harry said.

"But who cares! Just enjoy the time and don't kiss your partner!" Ron advised. Harry and Hermione giggled. That was Ron, always carefree unless faced with danger, especially spiders.

"But can you believe Snape is with us going to Paris, the capital of love?" Harry asked.

"That was a shock when I heard he was coming with us!" Ron agreed.

"Wouldn't it be sick if he had to disguise himself as a student and Hermione ended up with him?" Harry asked.

"EW! Harry!" Hermione squeaked as she shoved him playfully into Ron.

"I was just imagining!" Harry defended himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry and Ron laughed at the image of a seventeen year old Snape with Hermione making out.

Dinner was served along with lunch on the long train ride and soon the train came to a halt and everyone dashed outside

_****_

_**Paris:**_

_****_

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

"It's so bright!" Ron exclaimed as he looked around at all the light up buildings.

"It's night time!" Harry pouted.

"I know. But today doesn't count as a day since today is Sunday and we arrived at night. Tomorrow will begin the week in Paris," Hermione explained to them.

"Well, that's more like it!" Ron exclaimed.

Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall led them to the hotel they were to stay in named: L'Hôtel Pendant Le Ciel De La Nuit (The Hotel in the Night Sky).

_****_

_**The Hotel:**_

Each house occupied a floor and each room had three to four smaller bedrooms in it so that when the students were disguising themselves they had their own room to do it in. Hermione, Ron, and Harry took one room and quickly choose bedrooms and were told to choose their disguises. So all three locked the doors to their bedrooms and began to think about their disguise and mask.

Hermione was first to finish and fell asleep. Then Ron finished and fell asleep, too. Last was Harry to finish because he was worried on how to hide his scar.

Finally, Prof. McGonagall had come to his room, on orders by Dumbledore because he had told her Harry would have trouble, and gave him a cream that would conceal the scar for twenty-four hours and then he would have to apply the cream again. Harry thanked her, then fell asleep.

And soon the whole Hotel was silent as the students slept, eager to awake the next morning.

* * *

**A/N-See, I told you it was going to be a short chapter. Only about 1120 words and three pages. The rest of the chapters will be about the same length.**

**Please read and review to know if I should continue! **


	2. A Day at the Hotel

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 2: A Day at the Hotel **

****

_**Day 1- Monday: **__**The Hotel**_

_****_

**Hermione:**

****

Hermione, who had been first to sleep, was first to wake up. She quickly pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a purple halter top. She straightened her hair with a quick spell making it fall to just a few inches above her waist and dyed the ends purple. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"Wow. Very different. I think the contacts won't be used," Hermione said as she threw away the blue contact lenses. Then she strapped on a dark purple mask

"Perfect. The purple is matching."

She quickly left her bedroom, went out of the room, and went downstairs where other students were waiting for further instructions.

**Ron:**

****

Next came Ron. He jumped out of bed, put on a pair of black leather pants with a black sleeveless shirt, and headed to the bathroom to put on a disguise. He loved his red hair and didn't feel like dying it all a different color so he straightened it causing it to fall down halfway to his ears. Then he put on blue contacts and looked in the mirror.

"No, not very different. The red hair is giving it away. Got to do something with it." Ron looked around and found some hair dye for the tips. So he dyed his tips a royal blue to match his eyes, put on a black mask, and went downstairs with the rest of the students.

**Harry:**

****

Finally, Harry woke up, pulled on a pair of khaki pants with a red t-shirt and spiked his hair. Then he gave himself green highlights and blue contacts so no one could recognize Lily's eyes. He applied the cream, strapped on a red mask, and went downstairs.

****

**Downstairs:**

****

Half an hour later everyone was downstairs including the professors. And too much of Hermione's relief Snape was not any younger and neither was Prof. McGonagall.

"Now you are to find a partner and then head to the diner to have breakfast in half an hour," Prof. Snape instructed.

"Then you are to stay at the hotel the whole day. Today is a day at the hotel. There are a swimming pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, a soccer court, an arcade, a gym, an ice cream parlor, and a few shops along with a playground and a ping-pong table," Prof. McGonagall added.

Bustling and questioning and pleading erupted as everyone tried to find a partner. Hermione quickly got one. A brown-haired boy with silvery green eyes spotted her and asked if she cared to be his partner. She agreed and the two headed over to the diner.

They both sat down and soon the food was on the table.

"You look like a lovely girl," the boy complimented.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Hermione was shocked at her reply. Somehow, this mask had given her a higher self-esteem.

"Thank you. What should I call you by?" asked the boy as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"How about...Lexi?" Hermione suggested.

"Lexi sounds fine. You may call me Nick," the brown-haired boy replied.

"Nick sounds fine, too," Hermione said as she took a sip of her orange juice

"What would you like to do after this?" asked Nick.

"What would _you_ like to do?" asked Lexi.

"Ladies first," Nick replied.

Lexi smiled. He was such a gentleman! "Well, how about swimming then a game of basketball?" Lexi put forward.

"Sounds fine with me," Nick agreed.

After both had finished their breakfast they headed back to their rooms to put on bathing suits. Hermione put on her purple bikini with darker purple stripes, wrapped a towel around herself, put on sunscreen, and headed down to the pool to see Nick already there.

"Did I take too long?" asked Lexi.

"No, I had just arrived a few seconds before you."

"Great! Then let's swim!"

Nick watched as Lexi dropped her towel to reveal her very revealing purple bikini. She had full breasts and was perfectly slim. She had an amazing body.

"Nick, come on!" Lexi said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the pool.

Lexi walked down the steps, dipped a foot in, and raced back out.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

"The water's cold," Lexi replied.

Nick took on look at the pool and did a perfect dive right into the pool. The whole time Lexi was admiring his body. It looked like he had a six pack and he sure had muscles. He swam a lap then came back for her.

"Aren't you going to come in? The water's fine after you get used to it," Nick said.

"But it's cold!" Lexi whined.

"Aw, come on!" Nick said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Lexi bobbed up a few seconds later.

"Meanie!" Lexi said as she splashed water on Nick.

"Don't get me started!" Nick said as he splashed water back. Then he sped away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Lexi exclaimed as she swam after him. But he was pretty fast. A few seconds later, he disappeared.

"Hey, where did you go?" she asked as she swam around the pool. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her legs and sat her on his shoulders then Nick slowly came out of the water, Lexi seated on his shoulders. He grabbed her waist then flung her to the other side of the pool.

"NICK!" Lexi cried before she fell in and water devoured her. Then she popped back up and raced after Nick for revenge.

Two hours later they both got out of the water and left each other to take a bath. Then when they got out of the shower and headed downstairs it was time for lunch.

After lunch they headed for a basketball match. Nick was quite surprised at how well Lexi was. The score was 17: 18 with Nick in the lead. Then Lexi shot a three pointer and it swished right in perfectly through the hoop with her winning 20:18.

"Yay! I won!" Lexi squealed as she stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"You only won because I let you," Nick argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" And with that Nick ran over and began to tickle Lexi as she fell to the floor, tears in her eyes from her laughing so hard. Then she began to tickle him and they raced around the court tickling each other.

After the match they went for a few arcade games and then had to head back to the diner for dinner where Nick and Lexi enjoyed a very eventful dinner. They had both discovered that they both had a very childish side so they decided to have a spoon fight, then a sword fight with empty glasses (which were made of glass and ended up shattering as Lexi and Nick laughed their heads off and the waiter looked at them dismally) and ended the day with dancing.

Then they left the diner to sleep.

"I had an excellent day with you," Nick said.

"Same here. By the way tomorrow I'm going to have sapphire highlights," Lexi said.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Nick leaned forward and placed a sweet goodnight kiss on her lips before letting her slip away, blushing, to bed.

* * *

**A/N-So, how did you like it? I was sooo happy when I saw the amount of reviews I got! You like it! You really like it! Lol! Again it was short but longer than chapter one because more had to happen. Please review!**

**Acknowledgments:**

**1. Baily89- Aww, thanks so much! **

**2. NitenGale- Lol, I love being sugar high! high five Thanks! Btw, kewl sn!**

**3. maraudette-kim- Ooo, you're sooo nice! Favorites? How sweet of you! Thanks!**

**4. Brightpaw- I will continue! I will continue! I will continue! Thanks!**

**5. Rusty Trupet- Thanks for the review!**

**6. Heather- Thanks for the review!**

**7. x-comeonhome- Yay, Lilah! You finally liked something I wrote! Lol! Thanks! Luv u!**

**8. Gabbi Campbell- Aww, thanks for the review!**

**9. DracoLover- Don't we all just want Draco? He rocks! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**10. SOBs 4 Sirius 223- Thanks for the review! Toodles!**

**11. Smileyface1314- Sounds fun? How can it _sound_ fun when you're _reading_ it and not _hearing _****it? Lol, me being technical, don't mind me! lol, thanks for the review evvey! Luv u!**

**12. there goes my gun- Contrived? Lol...I had to look that word up in the dictionary! I never thought my stories sounded American until you pointed it out and I guess you're right. But since I am American I need help on making it Brtish. What's a brit-picker? And I'll make sure to double check my spelling (which I did this time). Who are Milton and Pope? Well, anyway, thanks for your critique! Please review again! And: Do you want to be my beta? I sent you an email but they said it was a delivery failure so I'll ask you here. Do you? If you do tell me in a review, please! Thanks! ****  
**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! REALLY SWEET OF YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Dining

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 3: Dining **

**__**

**_Day 2: Tuesday:_**

_**The Restaurant**_

_****_

After Lexi and Nick had met downstairs they had been told that today they were to all go to a fancy restaurant for dinner and dancing. So Lexi had sped back up to her room and changed into a blue ball-gown dress and curled her hair then tied it up in a high ponytail with a few curls falling on her eyes. The dress was low cut on her neck revealing a lot and fell to a few inches just above her finely toned ankles. Her tips were dyed sapphire blue as she had said. Then she had quickly dashed down to meet Nick in his tux.

From there they had taken taxis to the restaurant and were seated.

"You look gorgeous in that dress," Nick said as he looked her over.

Lexi blushed. Nick was so sweet! She wondered how Harry and Ron were doing. "Thanks. Same to you."

The two had to dine properly this time without their spoon fights and glass fights.

Lexi sighed. "It isn't fun without spoon fights."

"Yeah. But we have no choice so let's finish up quickly and we can go dance!"

Lexi grinned and began to gulf down the rest of her food. Once they both finished they raced to the ballroom as a new song began to play. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his chest as both stayed like that swaying in each others arms.

The whole time, Lexi couldn't help but think who the real boy behind the mask was. What if it's a girl? She shuddered at the thought. No, it's definitely got to be a boy. But I wonder what house he's from...He sure is a gentleman. Maybe Hufflepuff...I can't wait to unmask him!

And at the same time Nick was wondering about her, too. She's so pretty. Can't be a Gryffindor. I hope it's a Slytherin. It better not be a Gryffindor or I think I'm going to puke once I realize that I kissed a Gryffindor. What if it's a...Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? I hope it's a Slytherin. But she's so sweet and sexy! If it turns out to be a sweet and sexy Gryffindor Father is surely going to kill me. But it if it is, do I leave her when I unmask her? Or do I spend more time trying to get to know her? Father surely wouldn't allow it. But maybe Mother will.

The night quickly rolled away and everyone had to go back to the Hotel much to most of the students' dismay. But at the restaurant everyone had seen out of the corner of their eyes an unusual couple dancing.

"Lexi," Nick whispered in her ear.

"Mhm."

"Look to your right," he ordered. Lexi turned around and broke into silent laughter.

"Oh my God! It's Prof. McGonagall dancing with Prof. Snape!" a student cried out.

"Who would have ever thought," Lexi said.

"Not me," Nick admitted.

When the music stopped Lexi and Nick slowly unraveled from each others arms and as Lexi headed to the taxi Nick caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going without a goodnight kiss?" Nick asked. Lexi blushed. He slowly lowered his lips until they met hers leaving her full of delight in the taxi ride back to the hotel.

That night all students went to bed and kept an eye on the two professors as they walked hand in hand to their hotel rooms.

* * *

**A/N-**I know it's really short and I hope you don't mind. It's not my usual style but I'm trying to aim for short, lighthearted chapters. If you want longer ones please state so in your review and I'll try to make them longer.

**Acknowledgments:**

**1. SOBs 4 Sirius 223-** Thanks for ur review!

**2. maraudette-kim-** Thanks for the review! And ur welcome!

**3. there goes my gun- **K, thanks for explaining anything and for reviewing. I emailed u like a bijillion times but it says delivery failed everytime. O well, guess it wont work out. Thanks anyways!

**4. the1nonlypy-** Thanks for the review!

**5. NitenGale-** Thanks for the review! I read ur story: Will the sun ever shine again and it was soo cute! I luved it!

**6. sweetytweety013-** Thanks for the review!

**7. Smileyface1314- **Love at first sight, maybe? And...why wouldn't u be able to swim with masks on? It's like swimming with an oxygen mask on! No,i've never had a spoon fight. Thanks for ur review!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 4: Shopping **

**__**

_**Day 3: Wednesday:**_

_**The Shopping Mall**_

_****_

All the girls eagerly bounced out of bed as the announcement that today everyone was going shopping spread around and shopping fever got caught by the females.

Lexi pulled on a pair of tight low-cut jeans with chains on the pockets and a tank top, dyed her tips orange, and ran down to Nick.

"Shopping!" she squealed as she hopped up and down, her purse swinging back and forth.

Nick groaned.

"Aww, what's the matter?"

"Shopping always includes girls dressing **up** but I prefer girls dressing **down**," Nick said.

"Nick!" Lexi cried as she swatted him with her purse playfully. The two laughed and headed into separate taxis.

As the mall came into view you could hear girls squealing and the guys, who hated shopping, groaning and moaning beside their partners.

Nick and Lexi quickly got out of the taxi and headed to the first shop.

"Hey, how about this?" Nick asked as he dangled the piece of apparel from his hand.

"Nick, that's not something to wear to go out! That's lingerie!" Lexi explained.

"So? Girls should start to dress like this when they go out. Guys like it better," Nick said.

Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes as Nick handed her a few halter tops and mini-skirts. Then he pulled out a piece of cloth when the storekeeper wasn't looking and bound Lexi with it. Then he pulled the cloth and Lexi began to spin the other way and laugh.

"Nick!"

"What? You're not enjoying it?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then let's do it again!" Nick wrapped her up again and began to unravel her when the storekeeper came in.

"What is happening here?"

"N-nothing. I-I just got tangled in this and he was h-helping me untangle myself," Lexi covered up quickly.

The storekeeper looked at her oddly, trying to think if she was telling the truth. Then he rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"Good thinking," Nick applauded.

"Thank you!" Lexi said as she took a bow in her new soon-going-to-be-bought mini-skirt.

After Lexi finished trying everything the two came out with four bags and headed in and out of the stores always coming out with a new bag. New shoes, skirts, pants, capris, necklaces, earrings, lip glosses, halter tops, tank tops, shirts, bikinis, and tube tops adorned every bag. Finally the two sat down to enjoy lunch.

"I'm so tired," Lexi said as she slumped into the chair and began to sip her coke.

"Good then no more shopping?" Nick asked.

"No we still have perfumes!" Lexi reminded him.

"Oh." Nick looked sad.

"And...lingerie," Lexi added.

"O-oh!" Nick's eyes lit up.

So far Nick had been paying for everything and Lexi had a hint that he was rich because no matter the price, he bought it. As soon as lunch finished Lexi rushed into a body store and rushed out smelling flowery with her new bought lotions, creams, sprays, and perfumes. Nick had gotten dizzy with all the smells and aromas. Then they headed to a lingerie store as Nick brightened up with the thought that he would get to see Lexi in very revealing clothing.

"First I need pajamas," Lexi said as she began to look at the shirts and pants.

"How about this one?" Nick held up a dazzling red nightdress.

"Wow!" Lexi dashed over and fingered the dress. "Let me go try it on." She picked up the dress and went to the dressing room.

Nick sat down and waited anxiously. Lexi quickly came out a few second later draped in the red dress that barely covered her thighs and breasts. She twirled around in it and Nick whistled, causing Lexi to blush.

"We're taking it," Nick said. Lexi smiled, changed quickly back into her clothes and began to choose more.

Hours later the two came out with bags stuffed into bags and were happily chatting.

"Too bad partners don't get to sleep with each other," Nick sighed.

Lexi shook her head, smiling. "Well, once we unmask each other then we'll know who the other person is and we can have fun back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Uh-oh!" gasped Lexi.

"What?"

"We forgot to get you clothes!"

"Nah, it's o-"

"No, we have to get you some! Come on, there's still three hours. Let's go!"

Lexi grabbed his hand and the two began to enter masculine stores and go out with even more bags.

Soon the three hours were over and Lexi and Nick were tired out. Nick gave her a goodnight kiss and the two headed back into the taxis and to their hotel rooms to sleep and refresh for the next day.

* * *

**A/N-Another short chapter but at least longer than the last one! Hope you're enjoying it! Please review! **

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. Eve Granger-** Glad you like it! I think it's: because they don't know who each other is but i'm not sure! Thanks for the review!

**2. Applola Snipp-** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**3. dan4me-** Glad u liked it! Thanks for the review!

**4. XXXpinkkitty5467-** Lol, there are still 5 more chapters to go! Thanks for the review!

**5. Smileyface1314-** They are wearing those masks that cover your whole face cept for your eyes, mouth, and holes to breath in. Thanks for the review!

**6. maraudette-kim-** Snape and McGonagall sitting in a tree! Hehe! Thanks for the review!

**7. NitenGale-** I'll try to make chapters longer and read your new story! Thanks for the review!

**8. sapphireazhalia-** Aww, favorites? That's so sweet of you! Thanks for the review!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS TIME!**


	5. Cinema and Dancing

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

**Note:** If you don't like the movie that they are going to watch at the theater, please don't kill me! It's for a reason that I choose that movie.

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 5: Cinema and Dancing **

_**Day 4: Thursday:**_

_**Movie Theater, **__**The Shopping Mall**_

Lexi and Nick were already hand in hand as they approached the movie theater. Lexi was wearing a mini-skirt that Nick had bought her with a tank top that he had also bought her the other day. Her hair was dyed red at the ends and she decided to go for green contacts with a white mask.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor?" Nick asked as the got to the cinema.

"Sure! Anything!"

"Never dye your ends red again or wear green contacts. I like your honey eyes better," Nick said. But for real, the red ends reminded him of the Weasleys and the green contacts of Harry Potter.

Lexi smiled warmly. He actually likes my natural eyes! He's so sweet!

"Sure thing! Tomorrow it's back to honey eyes and purple ends, okay?"

Nick smirked and they choose to watch Mean Girls.

"Why don't we watch some other movie instead?" Lexi asked.

"Why? What's the matter with Mean Girls?"

"It's more of a chick flick."

"Don't worry I promise you I won't fall in love with some actress on screen unless it's you, okay?" Nick comforted.

Lexi grinned. "Okay."

"But there's another problem," Nick said.

"What?"

"The movie is in French for this time, is that a problem?"

"No, my parents taught me French. What about you?"

"Same here. Can't walk out of home and go to Hogwarts unless you know English, French, Italian, Latin, Spanish, and some Japanese. Thankfully, my dad I didn't slip up this time! says I have a tongue for languages or however that idiom goes."

"You know all those? I only know French, Spanish, and Latin! And English of course," Lexi replied.

"Well, maybe someday I'll teach you Italian and Japanese," Nick offered.

"That would be awesome!"

The two bought their tickets, popcorn, and drink with one straw because, as Nick had said, I've already kissed you so what's the point of two straws anyway? They seated themselves in the middle row and the film began to roll minutes later.

The two entertained themselves by chatting about the movie.

"Have you ever been to Africa?" Nick asked Lexi.

"Nope, have you?"

"Yeah, Fa-I mean my dad took me there once with Mo-my mum and it was an interesting experience. The animals there are truly one of a kind," Nick said. I hope she didn't notice the slip of tongue. I nearly gave myself away! Stupid! Think next time.

Lexi smiled but she was suspicious. He almost called his parents Mother and Father! Only Death Eater kids do that. But maybe other kids do that, too. I shouldn't worry so much. Main point is, I'm having fun!

"Really? Did you get attacked by any animal?" Lexi inquired.

"No, but my dad allowed me to ride on a royal elephant. It was quite a fascinating ride."

"I've always wanted to ride one! You're so lucky!" Lexi squealed.

Nick smirked. Soon the scene with the girls dancing to jingle bell rock came on.

"Do you have an outfit like that?" Nick asked talking about a red tank top with white ruffles on the neckline and a mini-skirt with white ruffles on the hemline.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Because you would look so sexy wearing that. Remind me to buy you a pair if we ever get the chance."

"Okay," Lexi said, biting her lower lip. He makes me feel so happy! He keeps telling me I'm pretty. I wish we never break up.

The movie finished an hour or so late and the two walked out of the theater.

"Boy was Karen hot!" Nick commented.

"HEY!" Lexi cried as she yanked her hand out of his.

"I was just kidding, love," Nick replied. Love? Where did that come from?

Lexi blushed. Love? Where did that come from? "You better have been or else!"

She placed her hand back in his and the two headed to the discotheque where the rest of the school was said to be. The two walked in to a huge dark room with a few rainbow lights and a bunch of couples dancing it off.

"Would you care to dance?" Nick asked.

"I'd love to!"

So the two began to dance for an hour or so before some other guy grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her off to dance.

"Hey buddy, that's my girl!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well she's mine now," the other guy replied, sniggering.

I can't believe Dumbledore let us go to a crazy discotheque! "Hand her back, now," Nick ordered.

"NO!" hollered the other guy as he grabbed Lexi's arm as she tried to pry herself out and get to Nick.

"Let me go!" she cried as she kicked him and bit him. But nothing seemed to work.

"Okay, you asked for it." Nick landed a punch right in the guy's stomach causing him to release Lexi and stagger back, clutching where Nick's fist had landed.

"Why you little!" The guy ran into Nick throwing him to the wall.

"NICK!" Lexi exclaimed as she raced over to see if he's alright. But the other guy grabbed her back.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" hissed the guy. He was different than the man that had wanted to dance with her for he was missing his two front teeth. She decided that it might be a sidekick. But as she turned around she saw four more men advancing in on her and changed her mind to a gang.

Nick quickly recovered and a fight began. Nick punched the guy that had wanted to dance with Lexi in the eye and grabbed his wrist until he twisted it. The guy seemed to be the leader because he quickly was able to summon the other four to help him. Soon the fight was four on one and Lexi was getting worried. Nick's lip was bleeding severely and his eye was pitch black. One of the four men had scratched Nick across the cheek and his cheek was no bleeding too. But he had knocked out two of the men including the leader. Before the fight could get uglier, Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape had appeared realizing that Nick and Lexi had masks on so they must be most likely from Hogwarts.

"What is going on here?" hissed Prof. Snape as he yanked Lexi out of the guy's grip and shoved her behind him.

"Stop this immediately!" Prof. McGonagall ordered as she helped Nick to his feet and he joined Lexi.

"If I ever see you six gang up again on these two, there will be severe consequences, understood?" Prof. Snape asked.

Lexi was astonished. She never knew Snape actually cared for the students unless they were Slytherins! But then again, he probably didn't know she was a Gryffindor.

The ones that were still conscious nodded their heads, frightened, grabbed the two knocked out ones, and walked out of the discotheque.

"Are you alright?" Prof. Snape asked Nick and Lexi.

The two nodded.

"What happened here?" asked Prof. McGonagall as she quickly healed Nick's wounds with magic without anyone seeing and Lexi's swollen wrist from being yanked around so much.

"I was dancing with Lexi when the leader grabbed here. I tried to get her back but they wouldn't hand her over. So I punched the leader and we began to fight," Nick explained.

"I see. Well, be more careful next time and don't use violence. Instead come find me or Prof. Snape, understood?" Prof. McGonagall said.

Nick and Lexi nodded and ran off to find a different place to dance. The two professors stared after them.

"I'm sure 'Nick' as I think he calls himself is Draco from the silver in his eyes and I'm quite sure that the girl isn't a Slytherin. She surely doesn't act like one. I want to know who that girl is, Minerva," Prof. Snape said.

"I have a faint feeling it's Ms. Granger, Severus. But I am not sure of it. We will have to wait until the seventh day to figure out."

"If it is Ms. Granger then Draco is surely in for a shock," Prof. Snape said.

"Quite a big one, too. But they seem so happy right now. I hope he doesn't do anything too harsh once he figures out. But look at us. We don't even know if it is her for sure! Now let's go back to looking after the rest of the students before one gets into a fight," Prof. McGonagall suggested and the two made their way back to where the school was huddled, dancing.

Lexi and Nick were dancing off in a corner when both tired and went off to a secluded corner to converse.

"Thanks," murmured Lexi as she grabbed herself some punch.

"I didn't do anything. You should be thanking Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall. They really saved our butts."

"Yeah but if you hadn't punched that guy in the stomach I would've been off forced to dance with him. And did you see his teeth? Starch yellow. A heavy smoker. If he had laid his little lips anywhere near my hand I would've smacked him to the blue beyond," Lexi said.

Nick smiled and laughed heartily.

Shortly early morning rolled in and the students were getting sleepy. They were all summoned into their taxis and taken back to their hotel. As soon as Lexi stepped off the taxi she was pulled into a passionate kiss and went off to bed, dreaming of who her mystery Nick could be.

* * *

**A/N- This chapter is the longest so far and the next few will be, too I think. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!   
**

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. JessicaDracoMalfoy-** Thanks for ur reviews!

**2. Aisha-** Thanks for ur review!

**3. Maruadette-Kim-** I don't think I'll be mentioning who they were paired up with. I mite in like the last chapter, dunno. Thanks for the review!

**4. HaliJade Snape-** Kawaii? Is that a different language? Well, it sounds cute! lol..I won't be putting Ron and Harry in until like the last two chapters or so since my main focus is D/Hr. Sorry, but thanks for the review!

**5. BabyKakes-** Aww, im sorry! I hope this chapter was long enough! Thanks for the review!

**6. Eve Granger- **Thanks for the review!

**7. xxpinkkitty5467- **Thanks for the review!

**8. suzyqz-** Thanks for the review!

**9. sapphireazhalia-** Thanks for the review!

**10. NitenGale- **Thanks for the review!

**11. Tears-That-Fall- **I love algebra! Lol, thanks for the review!

**12. smileyface1314-** Yeah, it would be, but w.e! Lol...huh? i dont get it! Thanks for the review!

I'm soo happy! I never thought I would be able to get **all** these reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST! Don't forget to **review!**


	6. A Stroll in the Gardens

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 6: Stroll in the Garden**

_**Day 6: Saturday:**_

_**The Garden**_

Lexi had put on a blue spaghetti string dress that fell to her knees with blue sandals and light blue tips in her hair which she had tied up in a high ponytail and the ends were curled like her natural hair. She put on a dark blue mask to contrast all the light blues and walked downstairs to meet Nick. They were driven to a huge nice garden a few minutes away from the hotel and left to wander.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Nick asked.

"You always ask me, why?"

"Ladies first."

Lexi smiled. "How about getting a portrait done?"

Nick agreed and they headed over to the artist.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour. Quatre portraits si'l tu plait, "Lexi said.

"Hey, you sound like a native, too," Nick noted.

"Yeah right."

The two sat down for a portrait together which they got another copy of so each could have one. Then each got their own portrait, went back to the hotel to put them in their rooms (Nick got Lexi's portrait and Lexi got Nick's), and headed back to the garden.

"Now what?" Nick asked.

"Let's take a stroll." Lexi grabbed his hand and the two walked around the garden. They found this man who made wreaths out of flowers that you chose and Nick had one made for Lexi out of roses, daisies, lilacs, lilies, and irises. Then they got a strand of Lexi's hair wrapped in yarn of many colors. So that the wreath looked better, Lexi put her hair down and they continued walking in the park.

"You're buying so many things for me and you haven't gotten yourself a single thing except the portrait!" Lexi found out.

"That's okay. The main part is showering the girl with presents and love," Nick said.

Lexi blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. The two continued to walk and found a place called: Paint a Gnome. The two decided to try it out and each picked their own gnome.

"Your gnome looks just like you!" Lexi said. Nick had gotten a gnome with the same shaped head and body as him.

"And your gnome looks like you," Nick replied pointing out the curly hair and body.

The two sat down and began to paint. Lexi watched Nick most of the time and figured out that he was a natural artist. His strokes were quick yet careful and he new the best colors for tones and where to paint them

"You paint so well!" Lexi exclaimed. "Help me paint mine please?"

"Why not." Nick came over and quickly chose the tones and colors and began to paint with Lexi. When it came to the face, he didn't know the colors to use for he had never seen her skin color. So Lexi told him to choose any color he thought would look good and he painted it lovely.

When Nick was painting he looked over at Lexi quickly and splashed a dot of blue on her nose.

"Hey!" Lexi grabbed her brush and painted Nick's lips purple.

"Now how am I supposed to kiss you good-night?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. But serves you right! My nose is all blue now!"

The two got into a paint fight and ended up colorfully colored.

"Thanks for the painting lesson!" she squeaked as she carried the gnome in her arms after it dried and the two went to place them in the hotel. When they got back to the garden all the students were going back to the hotel and a few began to stare at them because they were all painted many colors and a few began to laugh. But Lexi and Nick paid no heed because they had had a lot of fun.

When they got to the hotel Nick grabbed Lexi and kissed her for a good give minutes before letting her go.

"Wow, that one was long," Lexi commented.

"That's because tomorrow we unmask each other and I wanted to have one good last kiss before tomorrow's kiss," Nick explained.

"Good idea. Good night, Nick."

"Night Lexi."

And the two went to bed wondering who the other would be and excited to unmask each other tomorrow.

"Severus, there is a problem," Prof. McGonagall said.

"What?"

"You were right, she is Ms. Granger."

"And that is Mr. Malfoy. Tomorrow they will find out. I watched them today. They were enjoying themselves very much. But I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy will leave her tomorrow for good when he figures out who she is."

Prof. McGonagall sighed. "Poor girl, she'll be left heartbroken! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"We don't know yet. I'll try to keep an eye on them tomorrow. We'll see."

Prof. McGonagall gave another sad sigh and the two parted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you're enjoying the story. Next chapter: Will they stay together or break up? Who knows?! I do! He he he! I already know what I'm going to do so no matter of pleading can change my mind, I'm sorry to say. But do write in the review whether you want them to stay together or break up! Please review!**

**Acknowledgments:**

**1. JessicaDracoMalfoy-**Thanks for ur review!

**2. Silberner Sand-** new reviewer! yay! lol..thanks for the review!

**3. Eve Granger-** I know french...but only a bit! lol..thanks for the review!

**4. sapphireazhalia-**Thanks for the review!

**5. crazee-**You'll find out whether he'll be nice or not in the next chapter! just review! lol..thanks for the review!

**6. maraudette-kim-**They'll unmask next chapter! thanks for the review!

**7. NitenGale-** Lol, ur sooo sweet! blushes Thanks for the review!

**REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT CHAPTER THEY UNMASK! MORE reviews SOONER update!**


	7. The Eiffel Tower Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 8: The Eiffel Tower Goodbye**

**_Day 7: Sunday:_**

**_The Hotel_**

Everyone was still getting ready in their bathrooms putting on their best clothes, make-up, perfume, cologne, everything. Lexi quickly got dressed and ran downstairs not wanting to miss a second of her last day in Paris with Nick. As soon as she got downstairs she raced into his arms and he twirled her around.

"Great morning!"

"Great morning," Lexi giggled. "Let's eat, I'm starved!"

The two headed to the diner and sat down to an eventful breakfast. The whole time Prof. Snape was watching them from a distance.

"My scrambled eggs look like two eyes. Freaky!" Lexi cried.

Nick looked over at her eggs. "Yeah, you're right! And mine look like…a rose!"

"Lovely!"

"Here, take my scrambled eggs as a token of my appreciation," Nick said playfully.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Lexi said and took a bite of the eggs. "Yummy!"

The two continued eating playfully and then decided to take a swim in the pool. Lexi quickly put on her bikini and dashed to the pool. As soon as she got there Nick whistled and she blushed.

I can't wait until I figure out who she is and then we can date seriously! Come on midnight, come quick! Nick thought.

"Come in and get in the pool already!" Lexi grabbed his hand and pushed him into the pool, jumping in after him. When she jumped out from under the water, her bikini top fell off.

"Nick! Did you untie it?"

"No," he said guiltily.

"Then you'll have to retie it."

"No problem." Nick grabbed the top out of the water and wrapped it around her chest, tying it in the back quickly. "All done!"

"Wow, that was quick. Thanks."

"No problem. I did pull it off anyway."

"Nick!" Lexi splashed a wave of water in his face and the two began to have a water fight then played water polo.

At the end Lexi got tired and began to float on her back.

"Tired?"

"Mhm."

"Then let's get out."

"Mhm."

But Lexi kept on floating.

"Are you going to get out?"

"Too tired."

"Then I'll just have to carry you!" Lexi smiled as she felt his arms pushing her out of the water and carrying her outside. She wrapped her arms around him so as not to fall and he carried her all the way to the elevator.

"Can't I take a shower with you?" Nick asked pleadingly, putting on a baby face.

"No you know that! Then you'll know which floor I'm on and know which house I'm in," Lexi explained.

"Aw."

The two parted and met back at the diner in time for lunch. The two grabbed a sandwich and a smoothie and headed outside to the small garden to sit in the sun and have a small picnic. After the picnic they went back inside to take a small nap and rest a bit. The whole time Prof. Snape was watching them. When they went to sleep Prof. Snape went to tell Prof. McGonagall what he had observed.

"The two get along so well! They went for a swim and had a picnic together. And when they were swimming Ms. Granger's top fell off and…"

"Severus!"

"What? I'm not spying on them to see Ms. Granger naked if that's what you mean," Prof. Snape defended himself. "I was going to tell you that her top fell off and he tied it back for her then carried her out of the water and to the elevator."

"How romantic! Do you think Mr. Malfoy will leave her?"

"I'm almost sure of it, knowing how his father raised him. Lucius has strictly forbidden him to date a mudb-muggle born," Prof. Snape said.

"Were you about to say mudblood?"

"Yes, but that's because of all the Death Eater meetings," he whispered.

"Severus, are you against muggle bourns?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay then. Well, it's almost time to take them to the Eiffel Tower. It's almost time for dinner."

Lexi woke up and looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner and then she would go to the Eiffel Tower! She hopped out of bed and put on a lovely black strapless dress that came a bit above her knees and strapped on fancy black shoes. She put her hair up again and placed a few strands down dangling in her face. She put on a black mask and raced downstairs to meet Nick dressed in a tuxedo.

"How fancy!" Lexi squealed as she fixed his tie.

"Thanks. You look sexy, too," Nick replied.

Lexi blushed and the two ate quickly wanting to head to the Eiffel Tower quickly.

Soon the taxis were loaded and everyone got to the Eiffel Tower quickly. The kids ran to the tower and began to get to the top. After several minutes they made it up and everyone got the corner they wanted. Nick looked at his watch: 11:59 PM. Great! It was almost time!

"Nick, look!" Lexi pointed to a billboard in front of them and everyone turned around. Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall had gotten the billboard to count down one minute. It was almost time. 20 seconds…19…18…

"Just a few more seconds," Lexi said.

"Well, before I unmask you, one last kiss," Nick said and he bent down until his lips reached hers, holding her lips in his until the last second went. Then slowly, he started to untie her mask as she untied his. Nick changed his hair color back to his normal hair and Lexi did the same. When the two finished, they turned around to meet each other and Lexi gasped.

"D-d-Draco!"

"Granger?"

"I can't believe it! This whole time, I was with you! And I was actually having fun!" Hermione admitted.

"This whole time, I was with a mudblood?"

The word stung her. She moved back slowly. "Mudblood? After all this time, after all the fun, you still call me a mudblood?"

"Father's going to kill me!"

"So, just because your father is going to get mad, are you going to leave me?" Hermione asked. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Was this the same Nick that had given her a rose in the garden? The same Nick that had told her a few seconds ago that she looked sexy?

Draco was lost. What should he do? Father will kill me if I stay with her! She's a mudblood. I was raised to hate mudbloods! I will hate her! But she was so much fun! This is the same Lexi that I went shopping with and bought all those clothes for her. The same I just kissed moments ago so passionately. The same Lexi that I had carried after the pool to the elevator! This can't be. But Father is going to kill me. Not only Father, but his Death Eater friends, too. I can't stay with her. I've made up my mind.

Draco looked at her, his eyes distant. Not like the eyes Lexi had met the first time she had saw him. She knew he was going to leave her. She felt the icy border form a boundary between them and she let the tears drop down her face.

"N-no. Y-you c-can't possibly l-leave me! N-not after e-everything we've done t-together!" Hermione cried. She was shaking. She cared for him so much! She didn't want him to leave. If he had been nice this whole time, he could be nice again! Why did she let him take off her mask? Why hadn't she kept it on?

"I can't stay with you," Draco said.

What was that she heard in his voice? Was it trembling? A bit of remorse?

"Why? Why Draco Malfoy? If I had kept this mask on we would've went for another stroll in the park where we could've painted gnomes and you would've given me another rose! If I had kept this mask on you could've went dancing with me and protected me from those guys that took me to dance! If I had kept that mask on…" Her voice broke a little and she swallowed. "You would've kissed me another time before I went to sleep," she whispered. She no longer had her voice. Her self-esteem was gone. Oh god how she wished she could slip that mask back on and be the strong Lexi! The Lexi that had won Draco Malfoy's heart!

"I can't stay with you."

"Why? Just because I'm a muggle born? Is that it? Why Draco why?" Hermione demanded. "You know, I should've stayed with those guys in the dance club. I should've! At least they liked me!"

"Yeah right! You know they didn't like you!"

"And you did?"

Draco didn't answer. How much he wanted her to slip that mask back on she he could wrap her in his arms and twirl her around. So he could kiss her one last time.

"Draco," she whispered. "Draco please, listen to me! Is it just because I'm a muggle born? Draco you were having so much fun with me! You can't give that up just because I'm muggle born! You can't!"

The night clouds poured down the raindrops. Hermione felt as if the sky was crying for her because she felt like crying just as much as all those raindrops. The sky rained and rained. It wet her hair and drenched her clothes.

"Look Draco. Look. I can straighten my hair again." She straightened her hair with a wave of her wand. "I can put the mask back on! I can!" She slipped the mask on and tied it in the back. "And I can shake your hand and tell you my name is Lexi." She reached out to grab his hand, but he yanked it away from her.

"What's the matter? I'm Lexi, see? I'm no longer Hermione. I'm Lexi! I'm Lexi!"

She saw it was no use. His eyes almost melted for a second. They almost looked like the eyes that had captured Hermione's heart the first time she had seen them. Like Nick was right there. She called out his name.

"Nick! It's me, Lexi! Nick, it's me!"

Draco looked up at her and she could almost swear that he was crying. But she couldn't be sure, maybe it was the raindrops.

"Sorry." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? NEWS! There is going to be one more chapter just to show you what happened at school when theygot back. I'm going to call the next chapter an epilogue. Please review!**

**Acknowlegments:**

**1. Laelai-** Thanks for your review!

**2. Smileyface1314- **U were wrong! Lol, they didnt stay together! Thanks for the review!

**3. hermioneattheolympics-** I might state who Harry and Ron were with in the next chapter, dunno. Thanks for the review!

**4. Jessica-McConell-** Thanks for your review!

**5. Hiscefit-** Thanks for your review!

**6. sapphireazhalia**- Thanks for your review!

**7. maraudette-kim**- That IS freaky!It's like my story! Lol, thanks for your review!

**8.Kurama Lover 518092-**Thanks for your review!

**9. Eve Granger-** French is awesome! I wanna paint t-shirts! pout Thanks for your review!

**10. Fan-Of-HP- **Thanks for your review!

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** -insert desired disclaimer here-

**Note: **This is the LAST chapter!!!

* * *

**Paris, Capital of Love?**

**Chapter 9: The Epilogue **

She watched him turn away and walked to the elevator. She watched him press the button and watched the doors close on him. The doors closed and the elevator began to descend with Nick. With Draco. With whomever.

A few seconds later she looked down and saw him walking out of the door and across the grass. She called out to him.

"Nick! NICK! Come back! Please come back! Nick, Lexi's right here! It's me, Lexi! NIIICK!"

"Nick."

She watched him run across the grass and into a taxi. He motioned for the taxi to go and the taxi left, leaving Lexi or Hermione standing there at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She untied the mask and curled her hair and dropped to the floor, crying hysterically.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape appeared in front of her.

"Poor dear. Come here, Ms Granger, come on. Come or you'll get sick," Prof. McGonagall said.

It was a mere murmur. "He left me."

Prof. McGonagall looked at Prof. Snape and frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid so. Come on, we don't want you to get sick." She stuck out her hand and pulled Hermione to her feet.

As they got to the elevator she looked back to the spot where they had been standing. She remembered the kiss they had just had. She got in the taxi and they headed to the hotel. She ran to her room and grabbed the portraits and the gnome then raced back downstairs. She ran to the trashcan.

"I don't want these stupid portraits or the gnome! I don't ever want to remember you! I HATE YOU!"

She was about to throw them in, but stopped. She stared at the portrait of them two together. Nick's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning on him, smiling. _Smiling_.

She grabbed the two portraits and headed back upstairs slowly. She packed quietly, not responding Ron and Harry's questions then headed downstairs to the taxi. She got inside and sat quietly the whole time. Even on the train ride, she said not a word.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron inquired.

But Hermione made no movement. She just turned around to look at the rain dropping outside and fingered the rose he had given her a few days ago. But she said nothing.

Weeks had passed since the trip and Hermione had not spoken to him. They would occasionally meet in the hallways or in classes and have eye contact, but neither would say a word.

He was now dating Pansy, everyone said. The first time she ran into them kissing she ran back to her dorm crying and Harry and Ron were confused. She never told them who her partner had been. She never even spoke to them about that week. But every Sunday she would sit on her bed and finger the rose. She would sit there and just play with it, placing it in her hair and remembering that week.

Sometimes, when she was asleep, Harry and Ron would hear her murmur a name.

"_Nick"_

She said it as if the wind was murmuring.

"_Nick"_

They asked her often who he was, but she never answered. After a while, they got tired of asking. Hermione thought he had forgotten her and wished she could, too, but she couldn't.

"_**Aren't you going to come in? The water's fine after you get used to it," Nick said.**_

"_**But it's cold!" Lexi whined.**_

"_**Aw, come on!" Nick said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. **_

_**Lexi bobbed up a few seconds later.**_

"_**Meanie!" Lexi said as she splashed water on Nick.**_

"_**Don't get me started!" Nick said as he splashed water back. Then he sped away.**_

She began to cry. And remembered more.

_**Then he pulled out a piece of cloth when the storekeeper wasn't looking and bound Lexi with it. Then he pulled the cloth and Lexi began to spin the other way and laugh.**_

"_**Nick!"**_

"_**What? You're not enjoying it?"**_

"_**Yeah but-"**_

"_**Then let's do it again!"**_

"Do it again, please," Hermione murmured. And she could almost feel the same sensation.

"_**Boy was Karen hot!" Nick commented.**_

"_**HEY!" Lexi cried as she yanked her hand out of his.**_

"_**I was just kidding, love," Nick replied.**_

"Love." She remembered that day. He had called her love.

"_**Do I look like the painting?" Lexi asked.**_

"_**Nope, not at all."**_

"_**Aww."**_

"_**You look much better," Nick said and Lexi smiled genuinely.**_

"I looked better than the Mona Lisa," she murmured to herself. She got up and looked in the mirror and frowned. "Can't you tell me I'm beautiful just one more time, Nick. Just once more, please?"

She dropped on her bed, crying silently.

"And I thought Paris was the capital of love! Stupid Paris! I hate you!"

She buried her face in her pillow and a while later fell asleep. When she woke up, she found Draco standing in front of her.

"Draco?" She put out her hand to touch his, but the image flickered.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry," the image said again.

"I forgive you." She put her hand out to touch his face, but the image disappeared.

"It was fake! He isn't sorry!" Hermione began to weep again and ran out of the dorm and into the hallway. She stopped, remembering the night on the Eiffel Tower.

"_**Nick! It's me, Lexi! Nick, it's me!"**_

_**Draco looked up at her and she could almost swear that he was crying. But she couldn't be sure, maybe it was the raindrops.**_

"_**Sorry." He whispered.**_

But she was sure he was kidding. She continued to run until shebumped into a boy and fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily as she got up. He reached out to help her to her feet and dusted her off.

He bent over and whispered in her ear then left. Hermione looked up and realized who it was. Then she remembered his words.

"_No, I'm sorry Hermione Granger. Maybe, someday, my Father will be too and we can be together."_

"Someday soon I hope," she whispered back and he turned around and winked at her as he threw something out of his pocket that landed in her hands. The blood red rose rested there, evidence of his feelings for her.

"Thanks."

But no one was there to respond. And she was sure he never would.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? Was it a good ending? I was lost on where to end. I wanted to end it when he said sorry, but I thought that was too short. When he said sorry at the Eiffel Tower. What do you think? Was it too sappy?Please review! **

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. Jessica-McConell-** Thanks for your review!

**2. Supreme Neo slytherin Countess-** Thanks for your review! And for the idea on what to do! But I already had all the chapters written and I didn't want to change anything, sorry.

**3. Kurama Luver 518092**- Super powers? Lol, i wish! As for co-writing, id love to!Do you have aim, msn, or yahoo? If you dotell me in a review and Ill add you to my buddy list and we can chat it over. if not, then ur email will be fine. Thanks for the review!

**4. maruadette-kim**- Thanks for the review!

**5.ravioli and chocolate**- Thanks for the review!

**6. hermioneattheolympics**- thanks forthe review!

**7. idako tsukiru**-I was wondering when u would review! Lol! So, did the chapter make you cry? Thanks for the review!

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS HAVE MADE WRITING THIS STORY WORTHWHILE! LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**NOTE**: I will be starting a **new** story! It is gonna be **Severus/Ginny**. It should be up in a **few** days or so! Don't forget to **read and review,** please!

* * *


End file.
